


Gunshots

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [15]
Category: Oz (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Kenny Wangler has never shot at anyone before.





	Gunshots

** 15. **

The gun just went off. BAM. It felt like it exploded in his hand. It was so fucking loud. He'd heard gunshots before—anyone growing up in the ghetto fucking had—and he'd even fired one before, but shit, never at another person. He'd never before been so pissed he'd pulled his piece out and squeezed the trigger. It had felt natural though. That's what fucking scared him. He stared at the gun, at the dude bleeding out on the pavement and knew that there was no coming back from this.   
  
Kenny Wangler muttered “fuck” under his breath and took off running. 

 


End file.
